


After the storm

by nozoelis



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Say good morning to that sleeping person lying next to you.





	After the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForCrimsonAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForCrimsonAir/gifts).



> FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NERO TE AMO FELICES 20 OJALÁ QUE ESTE AÑO TE TRATE MUY BIEN PQ ES LO Q TE MERECES DE VERDAD MUCHÍSIMAS FELICIDADES
> 
> dios es una mierda de fic y lo siento mucho pero es q vi el prompt (q es de baudelaire!) y dije es q está hecho literalmente para ti entre q está en francés y es literalmente EDLING así que mira he intentado hacerle la mayor justicia posible............. espero que te guste dios nero te quiero un montonazo gracias por ser mi solecito
> 
> te amo, feliz cumpleaños mi niño

  1. **Ma jeunesse ne fut qu'un ténébreux orage, traversé çà et là par de brillants soleils**



( _My youth has been nothing but a tenebrous storm, pierced now and then by rays of brilliant sunshine_ )

 

Son pocas las ocasiones en las que Edward consigue conciliar el sueño por un par de horas seguidas. Pero cuando lo hace, sueña todo tipo de cosas. Hay veces en las que sueña que su madre nunca ha muerto, otras en las que nunca se volvió alquimista, que ha tenido una vida normal. A veces sueña que la guerra nunca se ha llevado a cabo, que todo está bien, que está completo por dentro. Cuando consigue dormir, sueña con que la tormenta nunca ha llegado.

Al despertar descubre amargamente que esto no es así, que las nubes negras siguen encapotando el cielo. Ya no recuerda como se siente el calor del sol en las mejillas, el tener que taparse los ojos con los dedos porque los rayos del sol le ciegan, tirarse en la hierba y mirar el cielo. Siente frío. Es normal, la lluvia no se detiene, lleva años sin hacerlo. Su ropa está empapada, tiene el pelo pegado a la cara, mojado. El frío le muerde la piel sin compasión, pero ya no le importa, porque con el tiempo ha aprendido a no sentir nada. Ya no les tiene miedo a los truenos, ni nota el frío de la lluvia. Ya no hay nada.

Solo la tormenta.

Un día sueña que las nubes ya no están ahí, que la lluvia ya no le empapa hasta sentir que su piel se está deshaciendo con el agua, que los truenos están tan lejos que no puede oírlos. Mira con miedo hacia arriba, hacia el cielo que durante tanto tiempo había estado oscuro y ve un azul que había olvidado, ¡azul! Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. pero se las quita con las manos rápidamente, quiere apreciar ese cielo que llevaba años sin ver. El sol también está ahí, los rayos sanando todas las heridas que la lluvia había dejado en su cuerpo. Y se permite llorar, llorar por todos los años que había estado bajo la lluvia, por todas las noches escuchando los truenos aterradoramente cerca, por lo mucho que había echado de menos el sol. 

Se despierta y ve el rostro de Ling cerca del suyo. Su respiración es lenta, regular y profunda, sigue dormido. Le acaricia la mejilla con cariño, trazando la línea de su mandíbula con el dedo. No sabe que estará soñando, pero una pequeña sonrisa está dibujada en su rostro. Le besa suavemente en la mejilla, en la frente, en la nariz, en la comisura de los labios. Es cálido como los rayos del sol. Y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas porque nunca ha querido tanto a nadie, porque nunca antes había sentido tantas ganas de vivir hasta que conoció a Ling.

“Buenos días”, susurra el chico con la voz teñida de sueño. Sin embargo, Ed no tiene que mirarle para saber que está sonriendo. Aún así lo hace, se permite el lujo de verle con el pelo revuelto, la sonrisa teñida de optimismo y los ojos rebosantes de amor.

Le besa como saludo. Sus labios saben a miel.

“Te he echado de menos”, dice Ed. Ling se ríe a carcajada limpia y le aparta el pelo de la mejilla, escondiéndolo detrás de su oreja.

“Llevamos juntos años ya, Ed, ¿cómo puedes echarme de menos si no me he separado de ti ni un solo día?”, pregunta él. El rubio se encoge de hombros.

“Supongo que la tormenta ha durado demasiado tiempo”, responde. Ling enarca una ceja, pero al ver que Ed no va a decir nada más, se lanza a besarle de nuevo.

Edward lo tiene claro. Ling son los rayos del sol que durante tantos años había buscado desesperadamente.

Se ha acabado la tormenta. Por fin está en casa.

Y se siente bien.

**Author's Note:**

> feliz cumpleaños nero


End file.
